Links Revenge
by purpletwist
Summary: What happends when Link figures out who has been behind his misshaps in the Occrina of time!. And he's about to take it out on a certain some one that has been controling him.


Hello peeps! It's me Purpletwist with my first Zelda adventure(well most likely a link adventure) well in this story there will be a lesson to learn look out for it!

And now the story shall begain!

* * *

Link ducked and dashed through the forest temple. He was about to reach the door untill somthing forced him to jump off the leged. He fell into the water

_what the f..._ he thought as he got back up to the spot. Again he was force back into the water. Three times in a row he was getting anoyed with this

_oh screw the forset temple!_ he tought as he left the temple _it's bad enough that I can't talk, and some how people know my name even if I haven't met them!._

Link galoped threw the Hyrule feilds on Epona He almost made it to the castel when some odd reason he got off the horse and started to run around in circles. Link then took out his sword and randomly started to attack the air. Navi who just happens to be the anoying little fairy started to speak

" Hey!" she shouted " Hey!, Hey!, Hey! listen, listen listen" she repeated. Link was geting anoyed of this little glowing thing. He graped Navi and held her up to eye veiw, with a glare he started to squeeze the day lights out of her. Navi bit his hand, Link screamed at the pain.

_what the hell was that for?_ he mentaly asked

"hey!,Hey, Listen, Listen" she started. Link was about to slice her in half when the speach bubble poped out under her.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING!, I'VE ONLY HERE TO HELP!" the speach bubble said. Link blankly stared at the fairy. He placed the swored in his haulter and got back on the horse, he started to head over to Kakaroki village.

In a bed room far far away there was a 18 year old girl, she held the controler as she smiled wickedly,

" oh just wait and see what I have instore for you" she said. (any guesses who this person is?)

Link had just enter the village since Epona wasn't alowed to enter any where except the lon lon ranch and the grudo fortess. He head towards a shop, he entered the shop. The owner watch the 16 year old enter, with a big smile another speach bubble apeared under him

" welcome, what can I get you?" he asked. Link gave the owner a disturbed look, he walked over to the bombs, fairy in a bottle, potions and arrows that displayed on the shelf. he was about to buy some potions when, sothing in his mind told him to play the Prequal of light.

Link found him self in the temple of time, running to the master swords room he placed the sword in the stone. After a flash of light he found him self at a kid

_aww man! now I'm a little tike that not even in puberty yet_ he thought, he started to leave the temple but stop to play the song of fire on the Occerina.

in the volcano he was sweating hot, with a time limit on how long he could last in the fire pit, He started to run toards the lava, with one leap he ended up fallin off the cliff six times, the he played the prequild of time, going back to the temple of time he reclamed his sword.

abouit to walk out he stop. he now knew what was going on!. looking up at the celing he spoted the person that was doing this to him.

" oh crap!" the girl said, Link went up to her

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR GOING!, I SAY IT'S TIME THAT YOU SEE HOW I FEEL!" he said. Geting out of the Tv he grabed the girl, throwing her in the video game her grabed the controler.

The girl started to run around the temple, Link made her do all the crazy she made him do

" HOW DOES IT FEEL TO DO ALL THE THINGS I DID...THIRTEEN TIMES IN A ROW!!!!!!!!!!" he said making her suffer

" DAMN YOU LINK!!!!!" the girl screamed as a monster ate her in one gullp.

* * *

yup if you haven't figured it out I was the poor girl that got eaten by the monster. And the leson to learn is

never play the legend of Zelda Occrina of Time 13 times in a row (this mean erasing your game and do every thing from scratch)


End file.
